The Holy Apocalypse arc
The Holy Apocalypse arc was a major arc created by TheGreatKuzon!, as the sequel to the The Universal War Saga. It was done on 2 February 2014 in RL and the same date in 1063 in RP. Both arcs helped introduce more serious and complex aspects and lore to RP. Kochaku, the inevitable physical form of destruction, has escaped from his realm after only ten years, being locked away by the Lookout Crew for raging universal war and wrath. Now, he has returned to intact his revenge, more powerful than ever. Can they once again seal him away for good? NOTICE: Many things in the arc, such as concepts of COE and other Lookout lore, have been changed since the arc happened. 'Arc' O'n a new, sunny day on February 2nd, 1063, Kuzon and Helena were throwing a party on the Lookout for their 22nd anniversary. Kuza and Kuzisa were taking care of poor puppies. Ethan, Leogian, Hikari, Android 0, 14th Saiyan and Axel were there as well. Everyone was enjoying their time partying for about 15 minsutes, until, all of a sudden, the sky turned pitch black, and a huge, thick barrier surronded the Lookout. 2 lghtning bolts struck down next to each other, and two glowing men figures appeared. Everyone looked, as Kuzon shoved his mouth full of corn bread. Everyone questioned the two men, the two...beings. One of them soon revealed himself as a member of the Ancient Existial Order--that they were sent by a "superior power", and that it was not important to know of that. They stated that there is an unknown force, energy, power sensed by the Gods, and that it was greater than the Gods, and was located somewhere in the 5th Universe, East Galaxy. The Beings said some more, that it was greater than they have ever faced, and may be Kochaku. They disappeared, and Earth went back to normal. The Crew started seperating into teams, and Android 0 used his teleporting powers to teleport the crew to another universe--the 5th universe, which none of them had ever left this universe before. Before they left, Kuzon Jr. came, claiming he couldn't get to the Lookout because it was gone...so the barrier must of made the Lookout invisible. Kuzon Jr. wanted to go with Kuzon, on his first universal trip, since he was a grown man now. Zang and Eltrio wanted to go with Ethan, and Zang was older so Ethan chose him. It was Zang and Kuzon Jr.'s first major trips with their fathers, when they were of age. Hikari teleported all of the humans back to the Kai Planet, where they would be safe. The Crew took one last look at Earth, as they may never see it again. They went into Android 0's portal, to the location of the strange power--Axel, Ultimate Ian, Android 0, Hikari, Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Zang, Ethan, Leogian, 14th Saiyan, Hunter, and Geyser. The Crew came out of the portal, and landed on a red, barren planet, somewhere in the 5th Universe (the DB one is the 7th). This was the first time they seen another universe. It was amazing, planets with different shapes, it felt different and was breathtaking. Triangle and cube planets scattered the skies, new history and locations to explore. But they didn't have time to adventure. They had to save existence. The Crew looked around for what to do and look for, and as Kuzon was walking, he was attacked by a giant black squirmy tentacle that came out of the ground! The tentacle started beating him around until Ethan destroyed it with a Destructo Disc. Kuzon and them kept walking, until they seen a large city nearby. They flew in to it. In the city, the buildings were plain metal, with an unreadable language on it. They noticed a large light, beaming into the sky. This must be it. As they were about to go to it, a bunch of small beings appeared around them in robes. Hikari told them they were from another universe, and the being said "We know", and then started unleashing attacks on everyone. Everyone started fighting multiple small beings, blasts everywhere. Ethan shot Death Beams everywhere, killing most of them, until Hikari destroyed the entire area with a Kiai. There was nothing around but dirt, but the light beam was still there, and it was coming from a huge, nearby crater. The Crew went to the crator and looked in. There were even bigger beings in red robes, bowing down to a fountain where the beam was coming from. They seemed to ignore the Crew, and just kept bowing and chanting. "''Rise my master, chief of plans and eminence in the dark. Rise to succeed in your evergoing plan of dominance over the universe. Rise to scope out and destroy all whom oppose you. You are the true leader, the true king of this world, this realm. Rise to become one, a true God, a true evil. Rise, Kochaku, rise to your challenge, and let no one oppose you!", said the large being. After Kuzon poked one, it looked back with huge, glowing eyes, and started attacking. He stood up, the other 2 destroyed easily. He started stomping around, and stated his name was '''Reihai-Sha No Waru, and he was the Head Priest who worshipped Kochaku, trying to summon him from his death, which the Lookout Crew put upon him. He started attacking the crew, which used attacks like Death beams, head smashers, paralyis and destructo discs. Soon, the being summoned millions of large tentacles to spurt from the ground all over the planet. The Crew had to cut these tentacles, as they attacked and threw people. Kuzon tried to touch the Fountain and Beam to see what would happen, but his arm ended up getting paralyzed, and he could no longer fight. Leogian had to heal Kuzon, which took a long time. Kuzon told Kuzon Jr. to take his place as the head of the team for a while. They defeated the being, who threw a temper tantrum before disenigrating into white, glowing ash. Kuzon Jr. dug through the ash, and found a Scroll. It stated they were trying to summon Kochaku. All of a sudden, everything started spinning and flattening, and the crew was in a sort of, black, dark realm. They didn't know what was going on. Out of no where, a giant, glowing light appeared in front of them. The light stated, it was the eternal Creator of Existence (COE). COE told the Crew that Kochaku's power is now greater than his, because Kochaku went back in time and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, the staff used to create the multiverse. Kochaku now had greater power than COE, but that the Lookout Crew could change that by blackmailing Kochaku and doing what he did. COE told them that they would need to go back in time, and get the Staff from the Maze of Izami, a maze that was now haunted by Kochaku's evil minion monsters, that the Crew would have to face. Everyone was amazed to actually TALK to the Creator of Everything, and it was an honor. COE said there was no time, and he then transported the Crew to 4,000,000,000 Before Age, just moments before the time Kochaku stole the Staff in the main timeline. The Crew found themselves in a blue, glowing castle hall, and the castle was falling apart. They needed to get through it quickly. Kuzon was being healed, and Kuzon Jr. took the lead. Android 0 was the first to encounter an enemy, who revealed himself as Hadō (japanese for hard). Hado was a large, white monster. He attacked 0. Ethan soon got to him in the maze, and used Dreadseed powers on him, which made him grow red veins, before exploding. He blew Kuzon Jr. away, which made KJ turn white and sick for a temporary time. It could've killed him. Hikari had kept going solo, as he tried to find the exit. Before he made it to the end, a wall closed in on him, and a large, black creature, with multiple limbs came forth from the wall. It roared, and attacked Wikian. Ethan got to it, and infected it with Dreadsead, as Kuzon Jr. tore its head off, it exploded and died. After this, all the halls in the Maze of the Izami Castle, disappeared, and it was one, old dirty castle room. It was still full of the odd glow, blue feeling. Hikari and them approached the door, and Kuzon Jr. opened it, and a giant man eating lion monster sticked its head out. Kuzon Jr. quickly closed it..but another one next to it appeared. It had a large lock on it, with odd symbols and language. They had to get the code, so everyone went off looking around the castle for clues. Kuzon Jr. went into a room, and found a wet clay tablet behind a chest, and brought it out. It had the same symbol on it, but he couldn't decode it. He had 14th Saiyan summon a Portal to The Great Library, where he could find information on it. Kuzon Jr. disappeared into the portal. Kuzon finished his healing, and Kuzon Jr. came storming back out with a large wet book. He laid the book down, and started flipping pages. A dead bat carcass was in one--which he, shooed away. He found the same symbol on a page, and it said "For this Riddle shall solve the Izami Puzzle; Fox, Bear, Dragon, Bear, Owl". Kuzon Jr. used the code on the door, which Hikari and Hunter were using heat vision on trying to weaken the lock. The door opened. The Crew all jumped in, a huge, empty dark room. It had wet stone walls. The door shut by itself. The Crew used auras to light the room. Kuzon Jr. looked around the room, before coming upon--a skeleton! He picked up a journal from the skeleton's hands, and looked in it. "Day 4 - I am starving, and the entire Lookout Crew...they are all dead, gone..Kochaku killed them! Helena, everyone is dead..I don't know what to do..It's all over..". Kuzon Jr. and everyone else looked at the book, in utter fear and terror. In another timeline, the Crew must've failed and were all killed and the universe was damned. There were skeletons everytwhere, and the Crew went around, looking at their alternate-timeline-skeletons and reading their fates, which disturbed them. Soon, a large orb..a glow of light appeared in the room, lighting it. It was Kochaku! He was surrounded by dragons, and shards of energy. He stated that no one will have dominion over him. He smashed a Staff on the ground, which the walls of the room fell down, and they seemed to be in space..Kochaku started laughing hysterically, and smashed the Staff down, destroying the entire Northern Universe. He smashed it again and again, destroying every Universe until almost all of existence was gone except them. Everyone watched Kochaku in mere terror, as everyone was killed universe-by-univese. Kochaku then disappeared. COE appeared where he was. COE explained that he was weakened since Kochaku went back in time, and stole his Staff of Zen'no Pawa, which held most of his power to create things. COE said the only way to get him back to full power to stop Kochaku, was to go back in time (which they already are in 4 billion Before Age right now) and get the same staff, but from 4 billion years in the past. COE opens a portal leading to a small room, which everyone goes in, he then disappears. The room is small and leaky. Kochaku is laying there, sleeping, with a barrier around him that no one can get through. The Crew is in 900,000,000,000 Before Age. There is a large glowing orb in the center of the room and nothing else. The orb has a Staff floating inside of it, which is the Zen'no Pawa at a former time. Kuzon Jr. lets Ian take the Staff. As Ian approaches the Staff, he is blocked, and a stone appears, with a riddle on it. "What is your name?". Ian answers it, the stone disappears and another one appears. "What do you want the Staff for?". Ian answers it seemingly correctly, and the barrier dissipates. Ian grabs the Staff, which is a holy honor, as the Staff was used in the creation of everything. Ian would be the honored one to hold it, as he earned it. Kuzon Jr. told 14th to teleport them back to the red, barren planet that the beings were summoning Kochaku on. The Crew appeared on the planet, and didn't understand what to do next. COE appeared, stating that it was time for the final bout. COE opened a portal, and said that Kochaku would be weakened because of Ian's presence with the Staff. He said there are now two staffs, the one that Ian got from the past, and the modern one Kochaku has, and Kochaku has ruined the modern one with his evil. The crew entered the portal, ready to end this. Inside of the portal, the crew was once again, on the other side of Kochaku at the Sphere of Uchū Sōzō. "NO ONE WILL SURPASS ME! I AM PERFECT!" yelled Kochaku, as he shoved his Staff inside of the Sphere, which triggered an evil eruption across the dimensions. All of Existence then started turning white. Once the white met, it was all over. The Crew began to fight Kochaku. Kochaku attacked them mainly using large Shockwaves that were sent across the universes. Hikari used attacks that tore through Kochaku's head and sent him through dimensions. Kochaku punched and kicked them minorly, and they used their best attacks on him, which he seemed to be unaffected by most of them. Finally, it was time to end this. All of Existence was only 1 foot away (literally) from being completely and eternally destroyed. Ian was holding the sphere, and the entire Lookout Crew came together, and formed the eternal Ancient Spirit Bomb, which held the power of every good soul that has ever existed or will exist. They launched it at Kochaku, which the Creator also helped with the bomb. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the bomb ripped through Kochaku, which Kochaku said his final words, before being quickly shredded to shards of energy, existence an inch away from total destruction. Ian took the Staff, and shoved it in the Sphere quickly, and everything turned white. The whiteness disappeared, and everything was dark and blue-glowy again. The Crew was tired, as they used all of their energy. COE appeared, and took his staff from the Sphere that Kochaku put in. He filled the Staff with good energy again. COE thanked the Crew for helping ensure ultimate survival. COE and the Crew talked, and COE said everyone could have one question. The most siginificant, Ethan asked. Ethan asked what COE's real name is. "Amayirot Arika" he said (obviously a play on the Akira Toriyama). COE said he would have to send everyone back to Earth. They said goodbyes to the almighty Creator, as he floated back into the sky and disappeared. The Crew then appeared in a swirling enigma. The Crew found themselves back on the Lookout, and everything seemed back to normal. Kuzon, Kuzon Jr., Ian, Ethan and the others with partners, made out with their wives, while they met back up with their families. Helena said that in Other World, the Kais kept them updated with how the Crew was doing. Everything went back to normal, with no more Kochaku. Not for the next trillion years.. ---- Saga Theme Category:Arcs Category:Sagas Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play